


Twins

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Heroes-Inspired, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Morning, with children.
Relationships: Eirika/Ephraim/Ryoma
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 15/a call to motion

Ryoma woke to soft footsteps and sudden weight, though he wasn't at all surprised. Already, his futon was crowded, with both Eirika and Ephraim sharing it with him, but he supposed there was room for two more. 

"Mmm? Good morning?" Eirika mumbled softly. Beside her, Ephraim shifted just after Ryoma did; it didn't take long to welcome their young sons under the comforter and snuggle them in close. 

This was the first visit since separating Shiro and Leukos, Shiro remaining in Hoshido and Leukos going with Eirika and Ephraim to Renais-- But the boys had picked up as if no time had passed. Leukos had tales about Renais, of course, and Shiro was eager to show off how his spearwork had progressed... Just as Eirika and Ephraim had their own share of stories, as had Ryoma... It had been a late night all around, though Ryoma hadn't quite intended such a late morning. 

Still... It felt good to all be together, for as long as they could be. Already, he had agreed to let Shiro visit Renais for a bit... Though there was still planning to do, and did not need to be right away. Not when Leukos was asking for a hug, and not when Shiro had Eirika fussing over his wild hair... 

There was a morning to be had, before anything, quiet and loud and what they all needed. 

Ryoma knew he'd need to see to his day, his country, his _duty_ , but first... 

Hugs. 

Coffee. 

And family.


End file.
